


open the door within myself

by alcyonenight



Series: where song is power [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ar Tonelico fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonenight/pseuds/alcyonenight
Summary: Luna makes a choice. (Part of my Ar Tonelico fusion series and probably won't make sense out of context.)





	open the door within myself

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret could not save them.

She could not save the common people of Insomnia. She could not save King Regis, or his Council. She could not save the Kingsglaive, and now so few of them live. 

When Luna flees the wreckage of Insomnia, she carries the Ring of the Lucii. 

She wishes she could crush it with her shoe.

Instead, when she meets Gentiana, Umbra, and Pryna, she asks, "Is there truly nothing else?"

For a long time, Gentiana doesn't answer. Finally, she says, "There is something you could try, but it is dangerous."

Luna stares down at the Ring in her palm and says, "I'm going to die anyway." 

"You may earn the enmity of the Astrals this way," Gentiana says. 

"Tell me," Luna says. "I will decide."

So Gentiana told a story:

"When Solheim fell, most Reyvateils died, but not all were caught in the slaughter. Some were able to hide their abilities and pass as mortal. One of those was the first Nox Fleuret, the progenitor of your line and the first Oracle. Even Bahamut did not know, in those times, that she was a Reyvateil by birth. By the time it _was_ known that she was a Reyvateil, she had been dead for centuries, and none thought that it mattered. The Towers had fallen. Eos' favored children were powerless, and the blood had been diluted.

"But that blood remains in the line of Nox Fleuret. And if an Oracle of that line were to call for her birthright, none could oppose it."

"How do I call for it?" Luna asks.

And Gentiana knelt down and whispered a Song into her ear.

\---

Luna Sings:

[ _"ssa wee res sog yyu nnh , rrrryy...Xa Ziqt wac sss. ccccc Waacc waccrt qrt gatsyy ttr ttr hhh. Jaats meet ccitta."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPp-CDidkb8)

\---

Luna hears someone speak:

_How interesting._  
cEzYA revatail LUNAFREYA NOX FLEURET./  
LUNAFREYA NOX FLEURET = > ADDR:LUNAFREYA_FEHU_ARDYN_PULSE jAwA PULSE./  
xE rrhe LUNAFREYA_FEHU_ARDYN_PULSE rYIlYUtLYIyLYU./  
jEzEtE./ 

\---

When Luna awakens, she has changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the same time as Chapter 35 of [the voices of our hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372176/chapters/30623409).
> 
> [Here](http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/Xa_Ziqt_Wac_s) is a full translation of Luna's awakening song. For those familiar with too much Ar Tonelico, for the purposes of this fic, Carmena Foreluna and Ar Ciela represent Hymmnos that has in some way been corrupted, either through the passage of time (as in this case) or by some other means. It still worked, though.
> 
> The lines at the end are clumsy lines of [Pastalie Hymmnos](http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/Hymmnos_Language#New_Testament_of_Pastalie) that I wrote myself and I suffered for it. An approximate translation is as follows: _I will happily make Lunafreya Nox Fleuret into a Reyvateil because of her strong feelings. I happily entrust Lunafreya to the address LUNAFREYA_FEHU_ARDYN_PULSE [Lunafreya, on the Pulse server which is adminstrated by Ardyn]. Lunafreya will be reborn. I am pleased to execute this function."_


End file.
